Non Player Characters
Here you can find information about the various npc's, both friendly and enemy. For more general information check the Allied Revolutionary Movement page, as well as their adversaries, the vile Xenos and the evil United Worlds of Man. Ship CharactersCategory:Background Steve Usually, Steve is only present as a northern green voice. However, recently he has taken to speaking through a standard Synthflesh body that sits in the briefing room. Steve is a massive wetware CPU that has had overall control over vast amounts of the UWM for centuries- ever since the Altered Wars. He is aware of everything that happens within the Sword, and has access to all cameras and detection devices available to the ARM. He also has direct control over most automated systems. This makes him nigh omnipotent from an inmate's perspective. He acts as mission control and commander for the ARM. The Armory Master She usually looks calm and disinterested. Her skin is flawless, her hair is black, and her eyes are green. She’s considered very attractive by some and appears to be young. She's 5'6" tall. She wears green coveralls, as does everyone who works with weaponry on HMRC ships. Weight wise, she's much lighter then she would appear. Lighter even than a child... She is a former inmate, and has participated in 27 HMRC missions prior to the beginning of the game. She doesn't like CamEyes. She is responsible for selling and maintaining the equipment of the inmates, among other things. She can also modify their equipment or procure miscellaneous objects, assuming you have enough tokens. The armory master is on lockdown somewhere deep in the infirmary, most likely being actively stabilized. The Doctor A man with a white lab coat, circular glasses and a respirator. He has solid black eyes. Who knows what eldritch horrors hide beneath this disguise? He always carries a syringe or two, perfect for his trademark syringe-in-the-neck maneuver. He is in charge of the infirmary of the Sword. He also conducts personal research and enhancements on people... for a price. Finally, he helps the ARM war effort; For example, he constructed a flesh pit that was used for Sod production on Hephaestus. He used to run the infirmary but now works at Hephaestus. Nyars He looks like a scientist, face all hidden behind a research mask and wrapped in a white protection jacket. He sometimes carries a baseball bat, that he uses on dawdling HMRC members. He sells his artifacts but doesn't say much about them or about how he got them in the first place, though he allegedly gets them from R&D. He used to hang out near the entrance to R&D section, but after the renovation he acquired his own room in the back of the bar. Nyars appears. Nyars states his prices. Nyars gets his name. Doctor Clark The Sword's R&D Lab Overseerer. First seen during the Second Halloween event, in something that looks like a large mechanical squid, with a squad from the lab coming to investigate the anomaly. His suit is equipped with various helpful features, such as an anti-space magic field generator and various sensors, while the ends of the tentacles can split to three to act as hands. He is the oldest (longest-lived) member of R&D, and his suit is reportedly part containment measure and part powered suit. Fred Fred sometimes runs the armory when the Armory Master is away. Theater Operator A young woman with red hair who works at the Theater. She controls projectors and hands out snacks. Bartender He tends the bar. A thin and pale specimen, his eyes so deeply sunken into his skull that they appear to be nothing but black sockets in the dull light. He's wearing a black, long sleeved uniform and carefully cleaning a glass. He is actually a robot with human skin. Keeps a shotgun under the bar. Chef An overweight guy in a white uniform who runs the Kitchen. He might be the same guy who cooked Milno's famous arm-burger. Victor A former inmate who's incredibly shy and hides in the vents. Piecewise Victor's (formerly May's) pet lizard. Total Domination An invisible heavily armed hamster who exists as the finger of god should people start getting troublesome. References